Neville Prime
Neville Prime is a dimensional entity that strives for complete world domination and destruction. He appears in most Neville Prophecy media as the main antagonist. He is the one under control of the Nevilles, a set multiple beings that can be proved congruent to each other using the Nolan Theory, a complicated branch of mathematics used to discover Neville congruences. He is is a high entity of The Neville Prophecy universe, often considered a god or a god-like being. His real identity consistently stays mysterious throughout the story. Served by Nevillious Alpha, and later Dr. Luebbers, he created the Four Xuirs along with slowly creating new Nevilles under the forced labor of Dr. Luebbers. He fought in the Nidus Assault on Sazuki Castle and many more battles. He is playable in the Neville Fighters game. History Creation The year of Neville Prime's creation is unknown, though it is known that he captured the Four Xuirs sometime around 1312 AN, meaning he has been alive prior to most events in the timeline. The Wrath of Nolan Exists Neville Prime performed The Wrath of Nolan Exist in 15XX AN to prevent his identity from being revealed to the public by the Geom Clan. The Wrath of Nolan Exist resulted in the destruction of Nolaville and the reformation as the country of Xuiria and Alexanderia. Cyber Safety and Scam Dating Prior to The Neville Prophecy: Cyber Safety and Scam Dating in 1858 AN, Neville Prime cloned himself and Nevillious Alpha to create Health Prime and Health Alpha, who are the main antagonists of the book. The Hand of the Neville Prophecy Neville Prime is the main antagonist of The Hand of the Neville Prophecy in 1999 AN, where he commands the evil who seek to world anarchy. Not much is known about his intentions or plans as the fully book has not been released yet. The Nidus Assault on Sazuki Castle During the Nidus Assault on Sazuki Castle in 20XX AN, Neville Prime descends upon the start of the new day to stop Nidus and the Insect Clan. In the scrapped ending of The Nidus Assault on Sazuki Castle: The Game, Neville Prime descends and stops of the assault successfully. However, this ending is not cannon. The canonical ending is that Neville Prime is severely hurt and was required to retreat, allowing Nidus to gain control of Sazuki Castle and Sazuichia. Nolan OS It is possible to call Neville Prime by using the phone in Nolan OS. Calling him will result in Neville Prime telling the player to 'begon', eventually leading to Neville Prime blocking the player's phone number. Cross Battle Special Moves Laser Eye Using the input 5c while having 1 MP or more will result in Neville Prime using Laser Eye. Laser Eye uses 1 MP upon activation and is a long-range projectile attack. Laser Eye true combos 5z>5c for most characters. Laser Eye cannot hit most standing characters due to it's high hitbox. It is not recommended to use this move without combing as it will leave you at a disadvantage. Trivia * Neville Prime is the first Dimensional Entity to ever appear in the series. * Neville Prime is the oldest known entities in The Neville Prophecy. * Despite being one of the most powerful characters in the cannon, Neville Prime is unanimously considered the worst character in The Neville Prophecy: Cross Battle. Category:Characters Category:The Neville Prophecy Category:The Neville Prophecy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Major Antagonists Category:Dimensional Entities Category:Finished Pages